Let's Play Circuses
"Let's Play Circuses" is the 33rd episode of Kaeloo, and the 33rd overall. Synopsis The buddies set up a circus. Stumpy keeps trying to find a job that will suit him (ignoring constant suggestions that he should be the clown), Quack Quack performs acrobatic stunts that defy the laws of physics and Mr. Cat tries to get Kaeloo to transform so he can be a "toad tamer". Plot The episode starts as Kaeloo and Stumpy drive around in a car with Quack Quack as a megaphone on top, with Kaeloo dressed as a ringmaster and announcing the arrival of the circus in Smileyland. Mr. Cat emerges from a cat flap and puts his head down in despair when he realizes what they are doing. Kaeloo continues to drive around, and she announces Stumpy to be the clown. Stumpy angrily tells her he doesn't want to be the clown. Just then, Mr. Cat, dressed as a police officer, stops the car and Quack Quack is flung off. Kaeloo asks what is wrong, and Mr. Cat asks if there is a clown in the car. Stumpy keeps yelling that he isn't a clown, but Kaeloo ignores him and says that she does, and she asks if that is not allowed. Mr. Cat says that it's a no-clown zone, and Kaeloo protests saying that clowns are harmless and make children laugh. Stumpy says that he doesn't want to make children laugh. Mr. Cat says that clowns' big red noses and weird shoes scare children, to Stumpy's anger (saying that his sneakers are cool, not weird). He also notes that their "megaphone" is not compliant with the rules, and he uses Quack Quack as a megaphone and yells at them so loudly that the car is blown away. Later, Kaeloo stands under a spotlight and tries to make announcements, but the spotlight keeps moving. She eventually gets frustrated and yells at Stumpy, who is actually shining a flashlight onto her from on top of a pile of boxes. Each time his neck spasms due to his Tourette's syndrome, the flashlight moves away from wherever he was shining it. Stumpy decides that he doesn't want to manage the lights either, and he accidentally falls off the pile of boxes. Kaeloo turns the lights back on and asks Stumpy what he will do if he doesn't want to be the clown or manage the lights. Mr. Cat suggests that he be the "squirrel cannonball", and he puts Stumpy into his bazooka and launches him into the air despite the latter's protests that he is Stumpy and not Quack Quack (since Mr. Cat normally does that to Quack Quack). After landing some distance away, Stumpy decides that he wants to be the acrobat, but Kaeloo informs him that Quack Quack is the acrobat. Quack Quack is shown doing various things such as climbing a pole by grabbing it with his arms and legs, then just with his arms, then just with one arm, and finally somehow climbing the pole without touching it at all. Kaeloo then announces that he will do "trapeze without trapeze", which entails exactly what the name suggests. Quack Quack looks like he's using an invisible trapeze, but in reality isn't holding onto anything. Kaeloo praises the act, but Stumpy jealously says that it isn't that good. Quack Quack then jumps off the trapeze, does a dance in the air, and lands perfectly on the ground. Stumpy then tries to climb the pole to show that he is better than Quack Quack, but fails to get more than a few inches above the ground before sliding back down. Mr. Cat offers to "help" by launching the squirrel into the air using his bazooka. Stumpy crashes into the wooden platform on top of the pole, falls down and lands on the ground in an undignified manner. Kaeloo says it's a shame he doesn't want to be the clown, since he has such a good disposition for it. Mr. Cat, now speaking in an Italian accent, tells Kaeloo that he wants to join too, and he mentions once having worked in a circus in Rome, Italy. She agrees to let him join, and she tells him he can be the magician. He refuses and says that he will be the tamer instead, and he pulls out a huge mallet. Kaeloo points out that tamers usually use whips and not mallets, but Mr. Cat says that they work just as well. He then tells Quack Quack to lie down and whacks him with the mallet, knocking him out. Mr. Cat shows Kaeloo that it worked just fine, but she tells him that there's a difference between being tamed and being knocked out. She tells him that she doesn't want him to tame Quack Quack, and he says it was just an example. She also asks him about the Italian accent, and he admits that he has no idea why he's doing that. Stumpy decides that he doesn't want to be an acrobat anymore and has decided to take up juggling chainsaws instead. He does fine until his phone rings and he picks it up while the chainsaws are still in the air. The caller turns out to be his mother, who is watching him on TV and wants to make sure it isn't dangerous. He tries to assure her that it isn't, but he then realizes that he left the chainsaws in the air. He quickly hangs up and runs, and since the chainsaws are activated, they drag behind him on the ground and are implied to injure him offscreen. Kaeloo asks Mr. Cat what he will tame if he isn't going to tame ducks, and he replies that he will tame "big fat warty toads". He tries to convince her to transform, but she refuses and yells at him to stop with the fake Italian accent. The show continues, and Quack Quack walks and dances across a non-existent tightrope which is suspended between two cliffs. Just then, Kaeloo notices Mr. Cat launching a missile at Quack Quack. She gets angry and transforms, so Mr. Cat pulls out a chair and a mallet and orders her to sit. She seems ready to comply, but she then detransforms and says she refuses. Mr. Cat decides to fire another missile at Quack Quack, which proves to be a terrible idea as Quack Quack takes control of the missile and sends it flying back towards him. He pulls out a chair and a mallet and tells the missile to "sit", but it obviously doesn't work and he gets hit. Kaeloo claps and calls it an "explosive act", and Mr. Cat, lying in a giant ditch in the ground, sarcastically thanks her. Later, Kaeloo rides Quack Quack around like a horse. Stumpy remarks that circuses are quite dangerous while a bruised and bandaged Mr. Cat complains to him about his injuries affecting his personal life. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat Mentioned Characters * Stumpy's Mother Trivia * Mr. Cat speaks with an Italian accent for most of the episode. * It's revealed in this episode that Mr. Cat used to work as an animal tamer in a zoo in Rome, Italy. * Despite Kaeloo being dressed as a male, Mr. Cat still refers to her as "little lady". * In this episode, Stumpy constantly refuses to be a clown in the circus; in "Let's Play Barbichette", it is revealed that he has coulrophobia, the fear of clowns. Gallery Screenshot_20180205-094749.png Screenshot_20180205-094831.png Screenshot_20180205-094839.png Let's Play Circuses.png LPC.JPG Screenshot_20180205-094952.png Screenshot_20180205-094958.png Quackpoleclimb4.gif Quackpoleclimb3.gif Quackpoleclimb1.gif Quackpoleclimb2.gif|How is that even possible?! Stumpypoleclimb.gif|Stumpy fails as usual Screenshot_20180205-095227.png Screenshot_20180205-095217.png Screenshot_20180205-095338.png Screenshot_20180205-095447.png Screenshot_20180205-095610.png Kaeloo Riding On Quack Quack.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Season 1 Episodes